1. Field
Embodiments herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses display images on screens, and typically include television sets or monitors.
A display apparatus includes a display module on which an image is displayed, and a cover provided at an outside of the display module to form an exterior.
Generally, a cover of a display apparatus is formed through injection molding.
Injection molding is one method of shaping a synthetic resin material such as plastics, fills a mold cavity formed in a predetermined shape with a melted resin by injecting, and cools and hardens it, and thus produces a product which has the same shape as the cavity.
Recently, it has been a trend to form the display apparatus in a curved surface or with various designs to meet a user's taste. By the way, in the process in which the display apparatus have had a curved surface or various designs, there is a problem in that it is difficult to form a cover in a curved surface or produce a high gloss cover using a conventional injection molding method.
Since a surface of a product which is formed through injection molding is rough, an additional surface treatment process is needed, and thus there is a problem in that the process become complex.
In addition, in a conventional injection molding, cooling flow paths are partially formed in a curved surface portion of a mold, and are connected to each other using baffles. At this time, there is a problem in that different surface colors or exterior failures occur due to partially concentrated cooling phenomenon in a cooling process of the conventional injection molding.